Hirohito/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Konrad Adenauer - Sin imagen.jpg| Mar. 03, 1960 - Germany's Dr. Adenauer with the Emperor and Empress of Japan.: Dr. Konrad Adenauer the West German Chancellor with Emperor Hirohito and Empress Nagako of Japan - when the former was officially received at the Imperial Palace, Tokyo - recently. Keystone Pictures USA / Alamy Stock Photo Willy Brandt - Sin imagen.jpg| West German Chancellor Willy Brandt (R) escorts Emperor Hirohito of Japan into Chancellery, the last day of the Emperor's three-day visit here. Brandt told the Japanese ruler West Germany regards Japan as a 'good travelling companion' in the quest for for world peace. Getty Helmut Kohl - Hirohito.jpg| CARTOLINA HELMUT KOHL GATTIN HIROHITO IN GIAPPONE JAPAN 1983 FOTO KTAMER STER Francia * Ver Georges Pompidou - Hirohito.jpg| (2 Oct 1971) Japanese Emperor Hirohito meets the President of France Georges Pompidou and attends luncheon at Elysee Palace. AP Archive Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Masayoshi Ohira, Canadian Prime Minister Joe Clark, West Germany Chancellor Helmut Schmidt, French President Valery Giscard d'Estaing, Emperor Hirohito, Empress Nagako, U.S. President Jimmy Carter, British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher and Italian Prime Minister Giulio Andreotti pose for photographs during a state dinner hosted by Emperor Hirohito at the Imperial Palace during the G7 Summit on June 28, 1979 in Tokyo, Japan. François Mitterrand - Hirohito.jpg| El viaje de F. Mitterrand a Japón, resumen del día: llegada de la pareja presidencial al palacio imperial para una cena de gala, apretón de manos mitterrand-Hirohito, presentación de los invitados. Ina.fr Países Bajos * Ver Wilhelmina - Sin imagen.jpg| AMSTERDAM, 15 de junio (Associated Press). El Príncipe Heredero Hirohito de Japón, acompañado por su suite, llegó aquí esta tarde desde Bruselas y fue recibido por la Reina Wilhelmina en el Palacio Real. El Prince Consort se reunió con los invitados japoneses en la estación de tren. 16 de junio de 1921. NYT Hirohito - Juliana.jpg| 8 de octubre de 1971 - El emperador japonés Hirohito, bajo su mando responsable de los malos tratos y la muerte de millones de personas, trae una visita (privada) a los Países Bajos: a Artis (porque ama mucho a los animales), al Rijksmuseum (porque quería siempre ve la Guardia Nocturna) y cena con la familia real en Soestdijk (porque son buenos amigos). VandaagVoorheen Beatrix - Hirohito.jpg| October,1971.On the left Klaus, Hirohito, Beatrix, Hirohito's wife, Princess Margriet and Pieter van Vollenhoeven. Coconutconnections Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Hirohito - Juan Pablo II.jpg| Juan Pablo II e Hirohito. Yuki Shimonaga and スヌ校長. España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| Arrival of the Spanish Kings Juan Carlos and Sofia to Tokyo received by Emperor Hirohito , 27th October 1980, Tokyo, Japan. October 27, 1980. Getty Felipe González - Hirohito.jpg| El emperador japonés Hiro Hito recibió ayer a Felipe González y a su esposa, Carmen Romero. Foto: EL CORREO GALLEGO Italia * Ver Sandro Pertini - Sin imagen.jpg| Alessandro Pertini, se entrevistó ayer en Tokio con el emperador Hirohito que, posteriormente, ofreció una cena en su honor en el Palacio imperial. Durante el primer día de su estancia en Japón, Pertini se reunió también con el primer ministro japonés Zenko Suzuki. 11 MAR 1982. El País Amintore Fanfani - Sin imagen.jpg| (6 Apr 1977) The Amintore Fanfani, was received by Emperor Hirohito, on his visit to Japan and on the next day he met Prime Minister Takeo Fukuda, who was no doubt interested in hearing Fanfani's explanations of the political chaos in Italy. AP Archive Europa del Norte Reino Unido * Ver Jorge V - Hirohito.jpg| “Emperor Hirohito of Japan and King George V of the United Kingdom”. Photo: Sainsbury Institute for the Study of Japanese Arts and Cultures Eduardo VIII - Sin imagen.jpg| Edward, Prince of Wales, later Edward VIII (1894 - 1972), King of Great Britain until his abdication in 1936, when he became known as the Duke of Windsor. Crown Prince Hirohito (1901 - 1989, 1st L), of Japan, stands to the right of the picture. Getty Hirohito - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Meets Emperor Hirohito In London. AP Archive David Lloyd George - Hirohito.jpg| Lloyd George with Japanese Prince Hirohito, 1921. Foto: Asahi Shimbun Company "100 años de la casa imperial semanal del siglo XX" Hirohito - Edward Heath.jpg| SEE ALSO STORY NUMBER 98476 FOR MAIN STORY - Various shots of Prime Minister Edward Heath and the Emperor Hirohito & Empress of Japan at events in Tokyo. British Movietone Margaret Thatcher - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Masayoshi Ohira, Canadian Prime Minister Joe Clark, West Germany Chancellor Helmut Schmidt, French President Valery Giscard d'Estaing, Emperor Hirohito, Empress Nagako, U.S. President Jimmy Carter, British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher and Italian Prime Minister Giulio Andreotti pose for photographs during a state dinner hosted by Emperor Hirohito at the Imperial Palace during the G7 Summit on June 28, 1979 in Tokyo, Japan. Fuentes Categoría:Hirohito